Lull Away/guide
Complete effects guide for Lull Away (Version 0.0f1) ='Gimmicks Guide'= ---- 'Moped' Scoot scoot scoot! Appearance: Sora rides a moped donning a helmet and goggles. Passive Effect: Sora travels at double her walking speed. Action: None. Location: Found in the middle of Nexus. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster. Interact with the moped in the Nexus. 'Metal Bat' Batter up. Appearance: Sora carries a metal bat. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Fleshcombs. Practical Uses: This effect allows Sora to kill NPC and break open certain doorways. Enter the sandy-brown door. Go north-west and behind then between the archway with eyes and paws. Go left into the monochrome area. Go south-west and enter the path in the south wall. Go east and through the path in the trees. Go right to the star path. Follow the star path right then north-east to the Candy Galaxy. In the Candy Galaxy, go south to a path of chocolate and interact with the broken satellite. Follow the hallway north then south and go down the stairs. In the Fleshcombs, go down, take the second right path and enter the crack in the wall. Go left and enter the crack in the wall. Go left, up and left again along the narrow path in the wall and enter the crack. Go up and interact with the metal bat. 'Child' Tastes like repressed memories. Appearance: Sora becomes a child in a striped shirt. Her proportions shrink by a factor of 2. Passive Effect: Sora can fit through small spaces. Action: None. Location: Found in Hospital Upstairs. Practical Uses: Can fit into small gaps. Enter the sandy-brown door. Go behind and then between the round archway to your bottom-right. Go down and through the next archway. Go south and enter the house next to a purple NPC and several blue boxes. Go up the stairs and interact with the child. 'Automaton' Beep boop Appearance: Sora becomes a light-blue haired robot with pink eyes and tan skin. At her head black headphone shaped objects in place of ears. She wears black coat with long floor-length sleeves. Passive Effect: None. Action: (2) Sora making noise. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: By locating a certain area with this effect equipped and interacting with it, the effect instead gains the ability to create a "save point" in the dream world by pressing 2, which can be returned to by pressing 2 again. Enter the red door with trees on it. Go north to a large patch of snow and go into the hole. Leave the room you're dropped into. Go left until you're standing on a stone path then go up and enter the building. Interact with the automaton. 'Monitor' The brightness setting is stuck at 100% Appearance: Sora's head becomes an LCD monitor. Passive Effect: None. Action: (2) Causes Sora to turn the screen on, illuminating dark areas. Location: Found in Snow World. Practical Uses: Can be used to illuminate dark locations. Enter the sandy-brown door. Go behind then between the round archway to your bottom-right. Go down and through the next archway. Go north and enter the doorway. Go up the stairs to the right and go down the next set of stairs. Enter the blue door to go outside. Go into the bus. In the new area, go right and enter the building. Interact with the elevator buttons to enter the elevator. When the elevator doors open, leave then go right and enter the double doors. Instead of going into the apartment, go up along the right side of the building. Go north into the main alleyway area. Where the path splits, go right past the door, up, take the first left and interact with the small blue object. Go left and enter the building. Interact with the computer screen. 'Headphones' Comfy! Appearance: Sora wears blue-pink colored headphones. Passive Effect: None. Action: (2) Music is played along with little notes coming out. Location: Found in Rainbow House. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue door. Go north-west and go between the two red structures nearest to the group of trees. Go up and enter the door. Go left and then down. Take the third path going left (between some trees and red pillars) and enter the building. Go right and enter the room. Interact with the rabbit NPC. 'School Uniform' For sale; barely used. Appearance: Sora wears a school uniform. Passive Effect: None. Action: (2) Changes her tie color from pink to blue. Location: Found in School. Practical Uses: None. Enter the black door. Go left and into the building. Go south and into the building. Go north and enter the double doors. In the school area, go south and down the stairs to the swimming pool. Go right and enter the girl's locker room. Interact with the open locker. 'No Face' ERROR! Missing Textures. Appearance: Sora on the face has a missing texture. Passive Effect: None. Action: (2) Makes the hole in her face flicker and glitch out. Location: Found in Overgrown Hospital. Practical Uses: None. Enter the black door. Go left and into the building. Go south and into the building. Go north and enter the double doors. In the school area, go south and down the stairs to the swimming pool. Go right and enter the boy's locker room. Interact with the double doors. Go down the stairs and into the next building. Go through the doors into the reception area. Go left into the hallway. Go left again past all the doors. Interact with the faceless NPC. ='Menus Guide'= ---- 'Monochrome Retro' Enter the sandy-brown door, then go north-west and between the archway with eyes and paws by behind. Continue left to reach the monochrome area. Go slighty east, then north until you see a building with a doorway. Enter it. Wait a little for an event to occur. Once in the new area, interact with the girl. 'Field' :Note: The '''Child' Gimmick is needed for this menu.'' Enter the sandy-brown door. Go behind and then between the round archway to your bottom-right. Go down and through the next archway. Go north and enter the large building. Go up the stairs to your right and use the Child Gimmick to go into the hole in the wall. Go up and interact with the rock. 'Hare Trigger (White Menu)' Enter the red door with trees on it. Go north to a large patch of snow and enter the hole. Leave the room you're dropped into. Once outside, go north and enter the large building. Interact with the shining object on the floor. ='Events'= ---- 'Shoal Event' Sleep in the bed of Sora's dream bedroom. There's a random chance that you'll be teleported to another area (if that doesn't happen, simply wake up and try again). Interact with the NPC on the right and you'll be brought to a shoal. Go south-west and enter the door. Go up the hall and sleep in the bed at the end. There's a random chance of the screen tinting dark gray when you sleep in it (keep leaving and entering the bed until it happens) and you'll be sent to a new area. Go right until Sora slows down, entering a cutscene. [['''Sora will stop and stare at a hanged doppelganger of herself before a hand reaches out and pulls her offscreen.]]'''. Sora will then wake up. Category:Walkthroughs